Online Fighter: Sir Zackston48
by amdragg1
Summary: This is something I created inspired by Aqworlds. It is not completely based off of Adventure Quest Worlds. Sir Zackston48 is a made up character.


Online Fighter: Sir Zackston48

The Interview

I was in a dark room with only a light on. I never thought that this interview would be like this. I thought it would be like a 'sit at a desk with a guy in a suit asking you some questions' kind of interview, not like the 'I have just run in with the mafia' type interview. Then, a man in a gray suit came into the dark room. He most like was in his late 20s. He looked like a game programmer, you know, with the glasses and novelty shirts with superhero logo on them. _I bet you just program all day long _I thought to myself. _ No social life, no girlfriend, just sitting at a computer all day playing online games. My life sucks. Back to reality_, the guy had a goatee and black curly hair. He had hawk eyes, like my pet Red Tail. He then took out as clipboard and pen and began writing. "What is your name? Real name and character name," he asked. I then said," My name is Zachary Farley Asher. Character name: Sir Zackston48." He then asked," What is your class and level in that class. Also, state what are your main weapon, secondary weapon and role in the game?" That was a lot to ask, I was not even sure I could answer all of that at once. "I am a level 56 Human Warrior. I have the Evercalibur and the 7 League Gloves. I am a knight who is trying to protect the king of Everdia from Sperius, the ruler of Pykonia," I responded, almost out of breath. I then asked," Is there any way I can contact my parents." He then responded, "I just have to ask you one more question. Do you love the game?" Of course I loved the game, it basically was the only thing I had on my mind every second of the day. What kind of a question is that? I am a level 56 player. Hellooo! I responded to his question by simply said," Yes." He then looked into my eyes with a deep look. Not like a creeper kind of look, but like a looking into my soul kind of look. I guess that is kind of a creeper look. "Can I go use the phone?" He then looked down at his clipboard and said," Down the hall on the left, there is a payphone." I thanked him for telling me and ran out of the room. What a weird Exclusive Membership to the game "Everworld" interview. "I am not going back to one of those again," I said as I walked down the hallway.

The Next Day

"How did your interview go," asked my best friend, Chris Gretten, a.k.a. Christapersia_5. "Boring! I stood in a dark room for 3 hours. The interviewer asked easy questions. But, at the end, he stared at me in a creepy look," I said. "We must have had the same guy. At the end of my interview, he asked me, and I quote 'Do you love the game?' I am a level 44 Thief! You think that I would be that level if I didn't play the game every day for the past 4 years!" he exclaimed. That was seriously weird. I wonder if he gave Chris the same stare he gave me. Chris probably would have done the same stare back. He is a little bit of a nerd, a geek, and a spaz rolled up into one, without the glasses. 'But he does have a girlfriend' he rubs in my face all of the time. And, actually, that was true. "Hey Zach, how was your interview for the membership?" Victoria asked as she came down the hall way. Victoria Granita, a.k.a. Toristagirl. She was tall, dark hair, Hispanic, and a level 48 Thief." It was like taking Mr. Gladist's End of Course Exam," I replied. "That long huh?" she asked. I nodded. Oh, if you didn't know, she was Chris' girlfriend. Surprised right? I am still having a hard time believing it too. She was not a nerd, geek, or spaz. In fact, she was pretty freaking gorgeous. All I know is that she liked him since kindergarten. So, in 8th grade, they went steady. They have been going steady for about 4 years. "Hello meathead was your interview bad too?" she asked Chris. She always busts his chops. It's a 'shallow person' thing. "Did your interviewer give you a 'look into your soul' stare?" Chris asked. "Yes, it was creepy. I actually put on a jacket to make his stare less effective." She replied. "Did it work?" I asked. "I am still having nightmares," she replied. "Welcome to the club honey," said Chris patting her on the back. "Speaking of nightmares," I began to say," Here comes Captain Beefcake." Chris and Vicky looked down the hall, and low and behold, there was Danny. Unfortunately, Dan Gregory, a.k.a. Footballismyson49, level 37 Brawler, is the guy who gives Chris grief every time he enters the school building, classroom, or even online. He is tall, blonde hair, green eyes like a Farm Troll, and could lift a car with his fingers. He is that buff. The reason he gave Chris grief was because Dan liked Victoria himself. But, when Victoria and Chris went steady, Dan made Chris' life a living Magmahole. Do you know what the real kicker is? Dan is the quarterback for the Speri Arrow Heads and Victoria is the Cheerleading Captain. The only time he stops taunting Chris is when Victoria is around. So, you could say that Victoria fights Chris' fights still. This I do not have a hard time believing. He never really was a fighter. Only in the game could he actually fight. In fact, when he fights, it makes the Black Knight of Everdia look like the Village Idiot. Victoria also fights his battles for him some of the time in the game too. Again, I am not surprised.

The Hallways

"Hey there 'nerdy-Persia'," Dan said in his slightly, annoying, New Yorker accent. "Hello 49. How are you doing today?" Chris said, trying to not make Dan taunt him any longer. "I was doing great, until the interview yesterday, and your face." He responded. "Oooh burn!" said Freddy, Dan's groupie. Freddy Johnson, a.k.a. Fredstoneyo is a level 24 Brawler who kisses up to Dan. Freddy worships the ground Dan walks on. He would lick Dan's shoe if he was told to do it. He would consider it a privilege. In the game, he is a total klutz. Let's just say don't give him any weapon except a wooden stick if you treasure your health points. "Shut up Freddy," Victoria said in her harsh voice. Freddy did just that. "Toristagirl! How you doin'?" Dan said. Dan kisses up to Victoria. "Listen guys," I said, trying to not start a fight," the first bell is about to start so we should probably get going." I hate it when I am late to Mr. Chenski's Class. He makes you write a ten page essay on koala bears if you are late. Don't ask why. "All right then. We'll see you all later in the game." Dan said. "Later geek," Dan said to Chris. Chris rolled his eyes at him. "Goodbye Dan," Victoria said in her really girly voice. I swear Dan almost fainted at the sound of Victoria's voice. "What a tool." I said to Chris. "Yeah, a tool on the football team. I'm on the ' stick a piece of paper that says 'kick me' team' We win every year for the past four years," Chris said, sarcastically.

The Weekend

There was a knock on my door. I expected my parents to go get the door, but then I remembered that my parents were gone. So, I had to struggle to stand up and run to the door, half-awake. I opened up the door, but there was no one there except a rather large package. I picked up the package and to my surprise it was light. It was as if there was nothing in it. _Well, I was working out yesterday_ I said to myself. I went into my room and opened up the package. There was a card in the box above all of the packaging foam. It said, "Thank you for participating, here is a code for 25000 gold coins and a new Gargleytoad spell staff." _Cool_ I said to myself. I then looked underneath the foam, and saw something blue and yellow cloth. As I pulled it out of the box it started to look like something that I had seen before. Then, I saw the whole thing and my mind was blown. It was my character costume! And then there was a plastic replica of my Evercalibur! I then saw more gift cards, code cards, and a preview of the beta for T.E.C.H.M.E.C.H. the videogame, which was the greatest online sci-fi shooter game on the planet. It even said so on the game box. Anyway, I got down to the last thing in the box was a smaller box. I opened it and there was a little watch inside. It was a blue and orange watch with an orange button on it. I put the watch on and pressed the orange button and a screen popped out of it. I was amazed by how clear the picture was. And, it was like a touch screen tablet. I looked at it in amazement and saw all of the features on it. My profile, account settings, chat screen, and a tab called "Portal." "What is 'Portal'," I asked myself. I touched it and the page went to a screen that said "Portal Game." I clicked it and a portal jumped off the screen and on to the wall. I jumped behind my bed quicker than I could ever jump in the game. I looked up at the wall and the portal was still there. I finally had enough courage to cautiously walk over to the portal. I then, slowly put my hand in the portal and the portal sucked me inside. I was freaking out man! I felt like I was going to puke in the portal, but I was afraid of it splashing back in my mouth as I was screaming like Chris. Don't tell him I said that. Then I blacked out.

After the Portal Ride

I began to gain consciousness and was trying to stand up. My head had felt like it had just been through a tornado. When I stood completely up, I started to hear a PING sound. I looked around and I didn't see anything. Then, I heard it again. Still, I saw nothing. Then I looked up and saw a bar. It had words on it. "Welcome to Everworld LOBBY" was what it had said. I finally realized that it was the chat bar that always pops up when you enter the game. "Oh my gosh," I said completely shocked. I was in the game! My costume, my weapon, the codes, the watch, and the interview were all linked to the game. My mind went back to when the interviewer looked at me. _Do you love the game?_ That sentence ran through my mind. They sent me inside the game. The bastards were geniuses. I am in the game. _I love this game! _I thought to myself as I carried my sword in my hand, walking up the huge mountain in front of me. I was going to love this.

At the top of the hill

I can't believe how tall the mountain was. I really felt pumped at the beginning. But then, after the hundredth step, I really needed some water. I looked out in the distance and saw a pond with some weird looking plants. I really did not want to run, but I was really thirsty. So, I state sprinted to the water ignoring the vines that were the size of tree trunks. I reached the water and put my hand in it. There were no fish in the water, which was a surprise because usually fish spawn in every pond. _Every pond except for a Carnivore plant traps _I thought to myself as I began to cup some water in my hands. The water was about to reach my lips, until I saw a vine move in the distance. I stood there frozen. I didn't take a drink, even though I was literally was about to die of thirst. I was too scared of the small vine that was coming closer and closer toward me. It got about 6 feet away from me before I started to run. The vine stretched out faster and faster. Then other vines began to stretch out. Then the vines stopped growing. They just stopped 6 inches away from my face. I really did not have experience playing the "Portal" version of this game. But if I was correct... I reached for my sword and pulled it out from its holder. To my surprise, it was very light. I swung it at one of the vines. In front of my eyes appeared a message that said '-12 hp'. I'm was glad that they kept that. The vine end had slowly slid off from the rest of the vine. Then the rest of the vine dropped. I was correct. However, there was a backfire to my theory. One of the other vines whipped me in the stomach and, as expected, shot pain through my stomach. Then the message '-56 hp' appeared in front of me. It really did hurt. It then began to sting really badly. I was surprised that how that pain could be inflicted in this game. Those nerds are geniuses I thought to myself as I started to get the air back into my stomach. Then, the ground began to shake. The vines grabbed my sword. "Give that back, you vomiting worms," I said to myself. Vomiting, really? Vomiting, you couldn't come up with anything else better than that I thought to myself as I tried to grab my sword back. But, then, another vine came towards me and grabbed me by the leg and pulled me up in the air. Really, I am not afraid of heights, but frankly that height made me want to pee myself. Then more rumbling happened underneath the ground. Then, It stopped. Then, three gigantic venus fly trap heads appeared out of the ground with their mouths open. Yep, Venus pond trap thought as the plants rose higher and higher. Then, the vines that were holding me let go of my leg and my sword. I screamed loudly as I began falling towards my death. As I became closer and closer to my death, I noticed my sword pointing straight down as it was falling next to me. On an instinct I grabbed my sword and fell with it in my hands. I had to time my plan just right. I jumped on of the thistles of one of the plants. I jumped as the mouth of the plant began to close. I took my sword and stabbed at the close mouth, then I swung my body to the side of the plant. I then took my sword and slid down the side of one of the plants. Then, I landed softly on the ground. '-129 hp' stated another message. I expected the other two plants to attack, but they retreated underground. I was still thirsty, but I did not want to face Venus pond traps minus one. Really, "minus one" why do you do this to yourself I insulted. I looked around and saw a village up in the distance. So I began walking again, thirsty, but surprisingly not tired.

At the village

I reached the village, completely waterless. I asked what looked like one of the villagers for water. Only, it came out like this,"cun I huhav sum wada." The villager looked puzzled, but then gave me a bucket of water. I took it, and drunk it down. I actually started choking on the water, but I was so thirsty. Then, a message said 'full health restored.' "Thank you villager." The villager looked puzzled and a little frightened. "Are you going to kill me?" the villager asked, choking at his words. "Of course not! Why would I want to kill a person who didn't do anything to me?" I told him. "Oh, that is a relief! Usually, people in this village would kill a person just for standing still," replied the villager. "What kind of village is this?" I asked with real concern. "This is the Bandit's Hill Village!" shouted a voice from behind me. Then, a small knife had lodged right above my head. The villager in front of me turned around and jumped through one of the village windows. "Ah shoot," said the person behind me," I misshed." I slowly turned around and saw 5, roughly clothed, villagers. One of them had a wide gap in his tooth. There was a short one with a mean overbite. Two of them looked exactly the same. The biggest one had an arm the size of tree trunks. "Heylo little man! Hows bout you give us any gold you got on ya?" said the biggest one. "I guess grammar isn't in your vocabulary," I said, hesitating. "What he just say?" asked the big one, completely confused. "I think it wash an inshalt," replied the gap tooth one. "Well, Well. Look at the size of this kids gold nuggets!" said the big one. "Let's see if he gonna still have'm after I cut 'em off," the big one said as e took out is knife. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'you have a sword, he has a knife. You will win.' But this guy's knife was bigger, and wider than my sword. I think it was about my height in length. "Yeah!" said the twins in harmony. All of them pulled out knives except the little one, he had a broken glass bottle. "Okay guys, how's about we put the weapons down and try to reason like, civi... your people." "Down here, this is how we reason," said the big one. He then ran at me, the big knife raised. I tried to think of how to get out of this situation, but I could only figure out one thing. I then raised my sword and ran toward him. As he got closer and closer, I pointed my sword toward him. Then, I slid underneath him and pulled up as he went over me. My sword had accidentally got stuck in the ground, so he ran into it. He got hit in the groin super hard. "-5 hp" a message had said. "Oh crap!" said the big one. He then, began to fade until he no longer was visible. Then, 2 coins had appeared, along with a villager dagger. "Oh no! He killed Big Bill!" said one of the other bandit villagers. _Big Bill? what a cliche!_ I thought to myself. The other bandits then ran at me. I ran to my sword, pulled it out of the ground and got into my fighting stance. The two twins had swung both knives at me, but I had evaded them and sliced one in the leg. "-5 hp" said the message. The other one had gotten distracted by his fading brother, so I turned around and kicked him in the back of the head. "-3 hp" it said. As he was hit forward, I spinned around and stuck my sword through his stomach. "-8 hp." The small one looked at me, dropped his glass bottle, and ran off. But, he tripped, and died with a "-7 hp" message hovering above him. That left me with just the gap tooth one. "You just saw me take out all of your friends, so I think you should run away," I had yelled to the gap. "I think itch you who should be running!" he yelled back. "You know, you have a mind of a true scholar. I took out everyone!" I began, "You are insignificant to me, battle-wise." That had to have gotten him mad. He wasn't saying anything. All he had was this cocky grin on his face. "That'sh what you think!" he yelled. "What did you just say?" Then he pulled out a gigantic semi-automatic pulse laser. "What the world!?" said one of the bystander villagers. Then everyone started running out of the homes. "Oh sh.." I was about to say, but then he shot at me and I had jumped to dodge it. I was completely confused. Only players could get weapons like that on the "Non-Portal" version of the game. If it was an update, I really didn't like it. "Take thish bashtitch!" he said. He then shot me in the head. It felt like someone had hit me in the head with a sledge hammer along with a chair. Then a message popped up "Critical hit -200 hp" I really didn't want to die. But, then I remebered my secondary weapon. I grabbed my Seven League gloves and ran at him. He continued to shoot, but I evaded them. Then I slapped him with the glove. Then, I had one of those slow motion moments you see in movies. Suddenly, his feet began to rise higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher. He must have been 70 feet in the air, until gravity took over and dropped him faster then my dad adds files to his Dropbox. "-389 hp." Wow. Then my watch had started to blink. I pressed a button on it and the screen popped up. I saw on the chat menu that I had received a message from Chris. I opened it and read "Dude, you have to come over. Something really cool is at my front door." _Oh god! _I thought to myself. If only I could get out of here. I went to the "Portal" screen and a clock was on it. It said "00:00:60." "One minute. What the # !% am i suppposed to for a whole 60 seconds." I then saw a bar next to the gun that had been dropped by the bandit. "I could do that," I had said as I ran into the store.

After 60 seconds

I had pressed the "portal ready" button and a portal appeared on the wall. I got myself a puke bag, my sword, and 24 gold. I was ready for this. I had run into the portal and blacked out.

After the Second Portal Ride

I had appeared in my room when I woke up. I had tried to stand up, but I was too nauseous to stand up. Suddenly, I saw myself in my normal clothes. My sword was plastic now, like it had been before I went through the portal. Then, I started have a gag moment. I knew I had to reach the bathroom before I made "chunky cookies" every where. "Oh god, why must you make me suffer like this," I said as I slowly stood up, putting my weight on my bed. I knew it wouldn't help, but I light sprinted to the bathroom and stood over the toilet. I was really about to blow, until the phone rang. "Oh sh# !%t ! Why now?" I said stumbling over to the telephone. "WHAT!" I yelled, trying to hold in my puke. "Dude! It's me, Chris! What's wrong with you?" he asked with real concern. I couldn't hold it any longer. I ran as fast as I could and just went off. As I was "relieving myself" I knew Chris was completely clueless to the sound of a guy puking. Most likely, he thought I was being mauled by a bear. When I was done, I flushed the toilet. "Hello?" I asked. "Dude, I would suggest Pepto-Bismol for your crapping condition." "What do you want," I asked. "I got a box with a cool looking watch, and my own costume in the game inside. There were also some cheat codes, and a game preview. Come over to come see," Chris said with excitement. "Okay what ever you do, do not mess with that watch," I said, knowing most likely he would not listen. "Hey what is this thing! 'Portal game'? That looks cool," he said. "No! Do not touch that button. Wait until I get there." "Whoa! There is a portal on my wall!" Chris said. "Do not get near that portal," I said, shaking with fear. "Dude! This thing looks so coooooooo..." he said, then the phone call was lost. _Sh# !%t _I thought to myself. I slowly turned around, pressed the "Portal" button, and saw the portal on my wall. "Why does he always not listen?" I asked myself as I jumped through the portal. Yep, completely normal gaming stuff.

Done with part 1.


End file.
